


Kuusi auringonkukkaa

by DREVtheProcrastinator



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Sibling Relationship, assumed death, inspiraation Hetalia Writer's Discordin huhtikuun drabble gamesin promptista "bloom", ja joo siis alotin tän kirjottamisen sillon huhtikuussa lol, koska sitä tässä on sitten oikein kunnon tujaus, muutama oc mainittu koska nämä heput eivät elä tyhjiössä, tarkennus: platoninen sellainen, tästä on enkkuversio myös saatavilla jos sellanen miellyttää enemmän, vaikka aika paljon enemmän kallistuu kyllä hurttiin lol
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREVtheProcrastinator/pseuds/DREVtheProcrastinator
Summary: Toinen maailmansota raivoaa. Kesällä 1943, erään hiljaisen aamun aikaisina tunteina, siskokset yrittävät selvitä sodan perheelleen tuottaman surun keskellä.





	Kuusi auringonkukkaa

**Author's Note:**

> Eka julkasemani ficci, tägääminen ja semmonen on hankalaa. Samoin suomen kääntäminen enkuks! Elkää hemmetissä alkalko semmosta tekemään. 
> 
> Suurkiitokset mun betalle, SurpassingMorning, kun jaksoit kuunnella mun valitusta ku jäin tässä jumiin, ja kans betaamisesta, tietty. Vaikket tätä ymmärräkkän ku tää on suomeks :'D
> 
> Samoin myös Blood_Maiden, fandomin Valko-Venäjä-ekspertti, kiitos kun annoit siunauksesi! Molemmat luki kyllä sen enkunkielisen, mutta ei kai tää nyt niin erilainen oo. 
> 
> Mutta tässä tää olis, toivottavasti tykkäätte!

Natalia oli kadonnut.

Katya ei tiennyt, mikä hänet oli herättänyt. Ulkona oli vielä hämärää, mutta nousuun valmistautuvan auringon hento kajo loi himmeää valoaan pienestä ikkunasta pieneen tupaan. Sen avulla Katya oli juuri ja juuri erottanut sen, että pikkusisko puuttui pedistään. Hiljainen ääni hänen mielessään muistutti, ettei Natalia ollut ainoa sisarus, joka puuttui, mutta Katya työnsi ajatuksen tottuneesti sivuun. 

Ulko-ovi aukesi väsyneesti narahtaen, kuten aina, ja Katyaa vastaan pelmahti aamukasteisen heinän tuoksu. Käki kukkui jossain kaukaisuudessa. Aivan horisontin alapuolella riippuva aurinko oli värjännyt taivaanrannan keltaisen ja oranssin pehmein sävyin, ja vaaleanpunaiset pilvet lipuivat verkkaisesti suoraan Katyan yläpuolella. Olikin valoisampaa, kuin hän oli olettanut. 

"Natasha?" Katya melkein kuiskasi, kuin peläten liian kovan äänen säikäyttävän auringon takaisin piiloonsa. Hiljaisessa aamussa ääni kuitenkin kantoi Natalian korviin, ja Katya näki pikkusisarensa hiusten heilahtavan vanhan tallirakennuksen kulmalla hänen ilmestyessään Katyan näköpiiriin. 

"Täällä."

Katya epäröi ovella. Tallista huokuva äänten puute tuntui korostuvan aikaisen aamun hiljaisuudessa. Lopulta hän kuitenkin rohkaistui, yritti pitää hiljaisuuden poissa mielestään ja lähti kulkemaan pihan poikki.

"Mitä teet jalkeilla näin aikaisin?" Katya kysyi, yhä lähes kuiskaten. Aamukaste kasteli hänen paljaat jalkansa ja heinänkorret tarttuivat niiden pintaan, kutitellen hänen varpaitaan Katyan astellessa tallille päin. Natalia ei sanonut mitään, katosi vain toisen hiusten heilahduksen saattelemana tallin taakse. 

"Minä melkein jo huolestuin", Katya jatkoi ennätettyään tyhjän tallin kulmalle, "Yleensä näin aikaisin hereillä on vain-" Sanat juuttuivat hänen kurkkuunsa. Natalia oli maassa polvillaan, vaaleissa yövaatteissaan, ja nyppi raivokkaasti rikkaruohoja ainakin puolen tusinan yön jäljiltä komein kukin itään päin katsovan kirkkaankeltaisen auringonkukan juurelta.

Katya tuijotti kukkia hetken hiljaa. Hän astui askeleen lähemmäs Nataliaa ja kohotti kätensä häntä kohti. "...Mistä sinä-" 

"Volkovan tädin poika kuoli toissapäivänä", Natalia töksäytti katsomatta siskoaan. Katya pysähtyi. Hän laski hitaasti kätensä. 

"Muistatko?" Natalia kysyi kitkemistään jatkaen. "Oleg. Hän halusi aina hakea minut ja Vanetshkan leikkimään muiden kanssa. Vaikkei Vanetshka yleensä päässytkään. Mutta hän kysyi silti aina."

Katya ei sanonut mitään. Vain käen kukunta ja rikkaruohojen juurineen maasta repeämisen ääni kuuluivat. Hyttyset inisivät sinne tänne. 

"Hän oli Gorkissa töissä, jossain tehtaassa. Yhdessä niistä, joihin saksalaiset osuivat", Natalia sipaisi hiuksiaan kasvoiltaan korvansa taakse. Hänen poskelleen ilmestyi multaviiru. 

"...Mistä kuulit tästä?" Katya kysyi hiljaa, ristien käsivartensa. Muutkin linnut alkoivat hiljalleen heräillä, ja niiden sirkutusta kuului läheisistä puista.

"En saanut unta. Kävin kävelyllä, ja kuulin, kun sanaa vietiin hänen kotiinsa. Olivat löytäneet Olegin yöllä. Hänen äitinsä lähti hakemaan häntä", Natalia sanoi ja repäisi yhden rikkaruohon niin rajusti, että multaa ryöpsähti hänen vaatteilleensakin. Pitkän aikaa oli hiljaista. 

Kun Natalia ei sanonut mitään, Katya ajatteli hänen jo sanoneen asiansa. Ennen kuin hän itse kuitenkaan sai sanaa suustaan, Natalialta pääsi ilmoille äänekäs nyyhkäisy. Katya säpsähti. 

"Natasha-"

"Se ei ole reilua", Natalia sanoi, ääni kyynelistä paksuna ja pyyhkäisi silmiään hihallaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan lakannut vieläkään kitkemästä. Katyan ei tarvinnut arvailla tietääkseen, mistä hänen siskonsa puhui. Hyttynen laskeutui Katyan ristityille käsivarsille, mutta hän ei nähnyt sitä kyynelkalvon läpi. 

"Ei ole reilua, että he saavat koko Olegin", Natalia nielaisi kyyneleensä, otti käteensä mullan joukosta kaivamansa kiven ja jatkoi, nyt kuulostaen vihaiselta, "saavat nähdä hänet vaikka miten murskaantuneena ja saavat haudata hänet ja käydä hänen luonaan koska vain haluavat, mutta Vanetshkasta ei jäänyt meille edes hiussuortuvaa!"

Katya tuskin säpsähti, kun Natalia viskasi kiven täysin voimin päin tallin seinää ja jymäytti nyrkkinsä maahan eteensä. Kyyneltenkin takaa Katya näki, miten hänen siskonsa vavahteli nyyhkäysten voimasta, nyyhkäysten, joita viidentoista ikäinen tyttö yritti turhaan tukahduttaa. Katya ei voinut sanoa mitään. Osaksi siksi, ettei hän tiennyt, mitä sanoa, ja osaksi siksi, ettei hänen suustaan olisi juuri silloin tullut muuta kuin itkua. 

Kesti tovin, ennen kuin Katya uskalsi avata suunsa. Natalian nyyhkäykset eivät olleet hellittäneet. 

"Natasha..." hän aloitti, mutta säpsähti, kun tyttö käännähtikin nopeasti Katyaa kohti, itkusta punaiset silmät salamoiden, yhä nyyhkien. Hänen pitkät hiuksensa tarttuivat kyyneljuoviin hänen poskillaan.

"Ja sinä! Miksi käyttäydyt niin kuin häntä ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan?" Natalia kysyi syyttävä sävy äänessään. Hänen äänensä sortui lauseen lopussa. Vaikka Katya tunsi sisarensa tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, että tämän oli helpompi olla vihainen kuin surullinen, tuntuivat hänen sanansa silti kuin häpeästä ja surusta taotulta puukolta, joka iskeytyi Katyaan voimalla ja jäi puristamaan rintaa.

"En minä käyttäydy niin", Katya sanoi hiljaa, vaikka tiesi sen olevan valetta. Kyyneleet, jotka hän oli jo kerran räpytellyt pois, palasivat. Ne polttivat silmissä enemmän kuin aiemmin, tai ehkä sen aiheutti vain häpeä. Nyt Natalia ei sanonut mitään, ja hiljaisuus sai Katyan kääntämään katseensa pois. 

"Vanetshka tulisi surulliseksi, jos tietäisi, että sinä haluat unohtaa."

"En minä halua unohtaa häntä," Katya korotti ääntään vain himpun verran, muttei katsonut siskoaan kohti. Se ei edes ollut vale. 

"Siltä se näyttää!" Natalia nousi seisaalleen niin kiivaasti, että astui yöpukunsa helmalle. Siihen ilmestyi ilkeännäköinen repeämä. 

"Et ole maininnut häntä sanallakaan sitten toissatalven! Hänen kuvansa on vieläkin pöydällä käärittynä paperiin kehyksineen, enkä ole nähnyt sitä saamaamme kirjettäkään. Et ole edes käynyt tällä puolella pihaa!" hän huudahti ja viittasi tallirakennusta kohti huitaisten samalla yhtä pienemmistä auringonkukista niin, että sen hento varsi taittui yläosastaan ja kaunis keltainen kukka jäi roikkumaan surkeana ylösalaisin. Natalia ei vaikuttanut huomaavan sitä, mutta hänen suustaan pääsi turhautunut nyyhkäys. Katya räpytteli jälleen kyyneleitään, mutta ei voinut estää alahuultaan vapisemasta vaikka kuinka puri hampaitaan yhteen ja halasi itseään. Se sattui, ettei hän voinut kiistää mitään, mitä Natalia oli sanonut. Katya näki silmäkulmastaan, kuinka hänen sisarensakin katsoi pois. 

Hetkeen kumpikaan ei liikkunut. Natalia oli hetken hiljaa, mutta lampsi sitten Katyan ohi kohti sisäpihaa. Aurinko pilkisti jo horisontin yli, mutta sen säteet osuivat vasta korkealle puiden latvoihin. Lintujen konserttiin liittyi uusia ääniä, mutta käki oli hiljennyt. 

Vasta, kun kyyneleet alkoivat hellittää, Katya kuuli kolahduksen, kun Natalia siirsi kaivonkannen sivuun ja loiskahduksen, kun ämpäri osui veteen. Katya pyyhki silmiään. Natalia oli antanut hänelle aikaa rauhoittua, hän nosti nytkin vettä kaivosta hitaammin kuin yleensä. Katya veti syvään henkeä yrittäen samalla kerätä ajatuksiaan. Hän vilkaisi pientä taittunutta auringonkukkaa, asteli sen luo ja nosti sen ylös, sipaisi sen sileitä terälehtiä. Kuinka kauan ne olivat kasvaneet täällä? Hän ei ollut nähnyt niitä vilkaistessaan tallin suuntaan viimeksi- ...Tjaa, siitä taisikin olla jo jonkin aikaa. 

Natalia palasi puolitäyden vesisangon kanssa. Katya väisti, kun hän asettui jälleen maahan polvilleen, tällä kertaa sitaisten yöpukunsa revenneen helman pois jaloistaan, ja nyppi viimeiset rikkakasvit auringonkukkien ympäriltä. Taittunut kukka, jonka Katya oli väistäessään varovasti päästänyt putoamaan takaisin alas, roikkui jälleen alakuloisesti vartensa varassa. Natalia ei näyttänyt kiinnittävän siihen huomiota, vaan alkoi lappaa sangosta vettä kasveille, ensin käsin, sitten varovasti suoraan ämpäristä kaatamalla.

"...Sinä et ymmärrä", Natalia alkoi jälleen puhua, ääni vakaana ja kasvot ilmeettöminä. Hänen silmänsä olivat yhä hieman turvonneet, mutteivät punoittaneet enää yhtä paljon. Katya ajatteli, ettei tainnut olla ainoa, joka oli tarvinnut aikaa rauhoittua. 

"Mitä minä en ymmärrä?" hän kysyi niin tyynesti kuin saattoi. Katya huomasi kyllä, miten hänen äänensä yhä värisi, mutta sille ei nyt mahtanut mitään. Natalia oli hiljaa vielä jonkin aikaa, mutta Katya ei toistanut kysymystään.

"Minä tiedän", Natalia aloitti ja asetti melkein tyhjän sangon maahan, "että olet menettänyt monta ihmistä. Isän, äidin, isovanhemmat, muita sisaruksia."

Katya kuunteli hiljaa, mutta istui aamukasteiseen maahan sisarensa viereen. Natalia epäröi hetken, ennen kuin jatkoi.

"Minä en muista isää. Enkä äitiä. En... Toisin kuin te, en koskaan oppinut tuntemaan heitä." Natalia tuijotti tiukasti kukkien varsia puhuessaan. Katya nyhtäisi maasta yhden heinänkorren ja pyöritteli sitä, muttei katsonut pois tytöstä.

"Olit silloin vain kahden vanha." Natalia nyökkäsi melkein huomaamattomasti.

"Minä... Minä tiedän, että Vanetshka on sinulle vain yksi menetys lisää muiden joukossa", Natalia sanoi, hitaasti, kuin sen sanominen olisi satuttanut häntä fyysisesti, ja Katyan kädet pysähtyivät, "mutta minä en ole menettänyt ketään. Tiedätkö? Kaikki muut kuolivat ennen kuin ehdin oppia heistä mitään. Minulla ei ole koskaan ollut ketään muuta kuin teidät. En tiedä, miltä sen pitäisi tuntua, kun on äiti ja isä, mutta kun ajattelen kotia, ja niitä, joista välitän, ja jotka välittävät minusta... Olen aina nähnyt vain teidät. Ja sitten sinäkin jätit Vanetshkan ja minut kaksin kenraali Morozoville Leningradiin." 

Natalian äänensävy ei ollut muuttunut, eikä hänen äänensä kohonnut, mutta Katya kuuli silti sanojen takana häivähtävän kivun ja pettymyksen. Häpeä ei noussut poskiin asti, mutta korvensi kaikkien näiden vuosienkin jälkeen sisintä. Hän katsoi pois. Natalia veti syvään henkeä. 

"Mutta Vanetshka... Vanetshka ei jättänyt minua yksin. Hän oli siellä minun kanssani. Hän on aina ollut rinnallani, ja minä hänen, mitä ikinä onkaan tapahtunut, ja nyt... Nyt Vanetshkaa ei enää ole. Häntä ei enää ole, mutta tuntuu siltä, että kukaan ei välitä. Sinä et ole puhunut hänestä, kylässä kukaan ei ole maininnutkaan häntä, ja minä ymmärrän miksi, sodassa kaatuu ihmisiä yhtenään, miksi jotakuta siis pitäisi muistaa enemmän kuin jotain toista?" Natalia naurahti katkerasti ja puristi kätensä tiukasti yhteen sylissään, "Mutta on kuin... On kuin hänen kuolemansa ei liikuttaisi ketään. Kuin minä olisin ainoa, joka on menettänyt hänet."

Natalia nosti katseensa taittuneeseen kukkaan, antoi käsiensä hellittää ja sipaisi sen terälehtiä. Hän nyppäisi irti yhden ainoan ja piteli sitä kämmenellään hellästi. Katya katseli sitä silmäkulmastaan. 

"Joka enää muistaa", Natalia sanoi lähes kuiskaten, ja antoi terälehden pudota leijailen maahan. Hänen ilmeensäkään ei värähtänyt. Auringonsäteet lämmittivät jo tallin katonharjaa, ja kirkkaat kukat kurkottelivat niitä kohti. Yön viileys oli lopulta väistymässä. Vain lintujen sirkutus kuului usvaisessa aamussa.

Katya oli kahden vaiheilla. Hän ei voinut mitään epäröinnilleen, hän ei ikinä ollut ollut hyvä puhumaan. Sanat olivat niin vaikeita, ne saattoi ymmärtää väärin tai niissä saattoi seota, joten hänestä paras rakkaudenosoitus oli vastaleivottu leipä tai pari kauniisti kirjottuja sukkia, tai rakkaudella kudottu huivi. Tässä ne eivät häntä auttaisi, ja sehän se saikin hänet niin epävarmaksi. 

Hiljaisuus venyi ja venyi. Ennen kuin Katya ehti punnita päätöstään kauempaa, Natalia liikahti kuin lähteäkseen, ja sanat vain purkautuivat Katyan suusta:

"Olin sinun ikäisesi, kun isä ja äiti kuolivat."

Natalia kääntyi katsomaan häntä niin, että hiukset vain heilahtivat. Silmäkulmastaankin Katya huomasi hänen yllättyneen ilmeensä. Eipä siinä, Katya oli yllättänyt itsensäkin. Hän toivoi hetken, että olisi voinut ottaa sanansa takaisin ja antaa Natalian mennä menojaan, mutta tehty mikä tehty. Kerran aloitettuaan hän ei enää saattanut lopettaa ennen kuin oli sanonut sanottavansa. Niinpä hän jatkoi. 

"Viidentoista. Vanetshka täytti silloin yhdeksän. Sinä olit kahden vanha, kuten sanoin. En ole aivan varma, koska isovanhemmat kuolivat, mutta Vanya oli silloin ihan pieni. Hän ei varmaankaan muistaisi heitä lainkaan, ellen minä olisi kertonut", Katya sanoi, eikä voinut mitään pienelle surumieliselle hymylle, joka nyki hänen suupieliään. Hän pyöritteli heinänkortta etusormensa ja peukalonsa välissä hieman hajamielisesti, ja näki Natalian kääntyvän pikkiriikkisen häneen päin. 

"Kahdestakymmenestäkahdeksasta elinvuodestani olen elänyt viitisentoista vanhempieni kanssa, mutta yli kaksikymmentä veljeni kanssa. Jos ei lasketa sitä aikaa, jonka te vietitte Morozovin luona, ja näitä kolmea viimeistä vuotta, luku jää noin seitsemääntoista. Se on silti kauemmin kuin kenenkään muun kanssa." Natalia oli nyt kääntynyt kokonaan häntä kohti, mutta Katya piti katseensa heinänkorressa. 

"Muistan sen päivän, jona Vanetshka näki ensimmäistä kertaa auringonkukkia. Olimme menossa isän kanssa Gorkiin, en muista enää mitä varten, ja kuljimme pienen viljelmän ohi. Se oli rakkautta ensi silmäyksellä. Kotimatkalla isä hankki pienen pussillisen siemeniä, Vanetshka halusi yrittää kasvattaa niitä. Muistan, kuinka ylpeä hän oli, kun sai ne vihdoin kukkimaan ihan itse. Hän antoi meille kaikille kukat, sinullekin, mutta sinä yritit syödä omasi, joten äiti otti sen pois." Natalia tuhahti huvittuneesti, mutta pysyi muuten vaiti. 

"Muistan ilmeenne, kun tulin hakemaan teitä kotiin Leningradista. Muistan, kuinka Vanetshkaa väsytti hänen kynnettyään pellot ja kasvimaan ensi kertaa aivan yksin. Muistan, kuinka iloiseksi hän tuli, kun annoimme hänelle sen huivinsa", Katya tunsi, miten hänen hymynsä alkoi vapista. Hän tunsi kyynelten tutun piston nenässään ja niiden poltteen silmissään. Heinänkorren kuva alkoi sumeta. 

"Muistan Vanetshkan hymyn, miten hän vilkutti meille hyvästiksi, kun lähti armeijaan. Muistan kirjeet, joissa hän kyseli jatkuvasti kukkiensa ja sinun koulusi perään. Muistan sen kirjeen. Muistan sen kaamean epätodellisen tunteen. Muistan tekemäsi kukkaseppeleen, muistan tyhjät arkut, puiset ristit..." Katya otti vapisevan henkäyksen, ja räpäyttäessään hän tunsi kuumien kyynelten karkaavan ripsien läpi poskille. Oli vaikea puhua. Itku ja suru puristivat rintaa. Natalia oli aivan hiljaa, liikkumatta. Katya yritti jatkaa, mutta hän tunsi äänensä pettävän jo ennen kuin ensimmäinenkään sana oli paennut hänen suustaan. Sen tilalla ilmoille pääsi puoliksi tukahdutettu nyyhkäys, joka tuntui lähtevän jostain syvältä rinnasta saakka. Katya nielaisi. Itkun täytyisi ihan hetki odottaa. Hänen oli sanottava asiansa nyt. 

"M-muistan..." Katya niiskaisi ja nielaisi uudelleen, ja toivoi äänensä kantavan, "...muistan miettineeni, m-miten se tapahtui. En halunnut ajatella sitä, mutta en voinut olla ajattelematta. Oliko hän yksin? Pelottiko häntä? Ehtikö hän tajuta mitä tapahtui, oliko se vain äkkiä ohi? Mitä hän ajatteli silloin? Ehkä isää ja äitiä. Meitä? Kutsuiko hän äitiä apuun aivan lopussa...?" Kaikki oli vain yhtä suurta sumua Katyan silmissä. Oli vaikea puhua. 

"...Kutsuiko hän minua?"

Katya ei nähnyt enää vaaleanpunaisten pilvien täplittämää kullankeltaista taivasta eikä vihreän sävyjen täyttämää niittyä, vaan jotain aivan muuta. Tutut, siniset silmät, violettiin vivahtavat, mutta eivät kirkkaat tai hymyileväiset vaan tyhjät ja lasittuneet-

"Katjusha."

Katya säpsähti. Viileä käsi laskeutui hänen olkapäälleen ja puristi hellästi, ohjasi takaisin nykyhetkeen, ja Katya muisti taas hengittää. Kuva silmistä haihtui pois. Jotenkin Katya toivoi, että se olisi jäänyt vielä hetkeksi. Ikävä kouraisi rintaa. Katya räpytteli silmiään ja maailma tarkentui hieman. Kyyneleet valuivat kuumina hänen poskillaan, ja nenä oli aivan tukossa. Hänen kämmeniään pisteli, ja kun Katya katsoi niitä kohti, hän tajusi huomaamattaan puristaneensa kätensä niin tiukasti nyrkkeihin, että kynnet olivat joissain kohdin rikkoneet ihon. Hän taivutti sormet hitaasti levälleen. Ne tuntuivat kankeilta. Hämärä syveni yhtäkkiä, kun suuri pilvi lipui hitaasti auringonnousun eteen.

"...E-et sinä ole ainoa, joka muistaa", Katya melkein kuiskasi, ääni vain vaivoin kantaen, ja rikkoi hiljaisuuden. Hän antoi käsiensä levätä sylissään. Oli pakko niiskaista. Natalian käsi liikahti, mutta hän ei, yllättäen, vetänyt sitä pois. Katya ei voinut katsoa häntä, mutta siskon vaalea hahmo näkyi aivan hänen näkökenttänsä reunassa. Hän oli tullut istumaan aivan Katyan viereen.

"En voisi unohtaa, vaikka haluaisin. Enkä minä halua." Natalia katseli häntä yhä, hiljaa. Hiljaisuus, se oli pahin mahdollinen vastaus, jonka Katya oli kuvitellut saavansa. Hän sulki väsyneesti silmänsä. Hyttynen inisi hänen kasvojensa edessä, mutta hän ei jaksanut huitaista sitä pois. 

"...Mikset ole sanonut mitään?" Natalian ääni oli tasainen, mutta siinä oli syyttävä sävy. Katya puoliksi huokaisi, puoliksi nyyhkäisi, ja hartiat syyllisyyden ja häpeän painosta lysähtäen puristi silmänsä kiinni. Natalia ei liikkunut, eikä hänen läsnäolonsa ollut jostain syystä muuttunut kylmäksi, vain hieman viilennyt. Hän oli melkein... ymmärtäväinen. Katya hautasi kasvot käsiinsä ja toivoi voivansa painaa kyyneleet takaisin sisälle. Hän itkisi itsensä kohta kuiviin. 

"Minä... En v-voinut. En voi." Katya melkein kuuli Natalian kurtistavan kulmiaan.

"Et voi?" Natalia toisti. 

"En... Pysty siihen", Katya pyyhkäisi turvonneita silmiään samalla, kun kohotti kasvonsa kohti jossain tumman suuren pilven takana varmana nousevaa aurinkoa. Natalia oli hiljaa, odotti sisarensa jatkavan. Lintujen sirkutus kuului kirkkaana läheisistä puista ja metsiköistä. 

"Jos..." Katya niiskaisi ja veti syvään henkeä, "...Jos en puhu siitä, mistään siitä... Voin melkein uskoa, ettei sitä koskaan tapahtunut. J-jos, jos en avaa kirjeitä, jos en katso kuvaa, on melkein kuin Vanetshka ei olisi koskaan lähtenyt. Jos en käy tällä puolen pihaa, voin kuvitella, ettei talli ole jo neljättä vuotta hiljainen kuin hauta. Jos... Jos en ajattele sitä, voin yhä uskoa hänen tulevan tallilta tai kylältä kotiin kuin minä tahansa tavallisena päivänä. Tiedätkö?" Katya käänsi päätään Nataliaa kohti, vähän vain, mutta katseli yhä kohti taivaanrantaa. Hetken kaksikon välillä oli hiljaista. 

"Tiedät kai, ettei hän tule", Natalia sanoi, ja Katya olisi voinut vannoa, että hänenkin äänensä värisi hieman. Katya laski päänsä ja sulki silmänsä jälleen. Hän nyökkäsi melkein huomaamattomasti. 

"Mutta en halua uskoa sitä."

"Katya..." Natalia kuulosti melkein pettyneeltä, ja hänen kätensä alkoi nousta Katyan olalta. Katya pudisti päätään turhautuneesti, yksi voimakas pään riuhtaisu puolelta toiselle, ja nyyhkäisi, se tuli jostain syvältä hänen sisältään, hänen surunsa alkulähteiltä saakka, ja sen mukana pulppusivat niin kyyneleet kuin sanatkin. 

"Minä tiedän! Tiedän, tiedän, tiedän! Hän ei ole enää täällä! Hän ei enää tuo puita lieden ääreen aamuisin, hän ei kitke puutarhaa rikkaruohoista, minä tiedän! Sinä olet tehnyt hänen työnsä jo melkein kahden vuoden ajan, ja minä tiedän, tiedän että minun pitäisi, olisi pitänyt ottaa niistä vähintäänkin puolet, minun olisi pitänyt asettaa hänen kuvansa kunniapaikalle, kertoa sinulle hänestä kaikki mitä sinä et itse muista, minun olisi pitänyt tehdä niin paljon muutakin, olisi pitänyt, mutta..." Katya nieleskeli nyyhkäyksiä, ja kääntyi kohti Nataliaa, joka oli jossakin välissä kiskaissut kätensä hänen olaltaan, ja joka tuijotti häntä nyt silmät suurina ja omituisen kiiltävinä. Katya onnistui, hän ei itsekään tiennyt miten, mutta onnistui hymyilemään siskolleen, anteeksipyytävästi, eikä hymy ollut kuin hieman itkun vääristämä. 

"...Mutta isosisko ei vain ole tarpeeksi vahva", Katya sopersi valeiloisella nuotilla, ihan kuin hän ei olisi ajatellut sitä joka ilta ennen nukahtamistaan, joka päivä nähdessään tuvan ikkunasta Natalian tekevän ikäiselleen liian raskaita töitä, joka kerta vaietessaan Natalian mainitessa Ivanin ohimennenkään, joka kerta huomatessaan tuvan pöydällä odottavan, nyt pölykerrokseen peittyneen, huolella ruskeaan paperiin käärityn valokuvakehyksen. Ihan kuin se ei valvottaisi häntä, korventaisi hänen sisintään häpeän ja riittämättömyyden, hyödyttömyyden liekein. 

Natalia tuijotti sisartaan sanaakaan sanomatta, silmät levällään. Katya ei uskaltanut tehdä tai sanoa mitään, sillä Natalia näytti melkein siltä, että pyrähtäisi lentoon pienimmästäkin tuulenvireestä. Paksu hiljaisuus leijui heidän välillään, ja Katya huomasi Natalian yhä kohotetun käden tärisevän, melkein huomaamattomasti, samoin hänen leukansa väpättävän. Hänen räpäyttäessään kyyneleet takertuivat hänen ripsiinsä, mutta yksikään ei pudonnut. Hiljaisuus jatkui, kukaan ei liikkunut, ja linnutkin vaikuttivat hiljentäneen lauluaan. 

Natalia liikahti ensimmäisenä. Hän nielaisi, puri hampaansa yhteen, veti henkeä ja syöksähti eteenpäin. Katya säpsähti, kun Natalia tarttui häntä käsistä, molemmista käsistä, niin että vereslihalle menneitä kynnenpainaumia vihlaisi, ja puristi. Hän katsoi Katyaa tiukasti silmiin. 

"Me olemme sodassa. Ei siihen ole kukaan tarpeeksi vahva. Syyttäisikö kukaan Olegia siitä, ettei hän ollut tarpeeksi vahva selviämään suorasta pommin osumasta?" Natalia kysyi, ääni yllättävän vakaana, ja Katya pudisti pienesti päätään. 

"Katjusha, heikko sinä et ole, minä tiedän, sillä ihminen, joka viidentoista vanhasta lähtien pitää huolen itsestään ja kahdesta sisaruksestaan, ei voi olla heikko. Kaikilla meillä on heikot hetkemme, ja jos sinulla on sellainen juuri nyt, entä sitten?" Natalia hellitti kuristusotettaan Katyan käsistä, mutta veti niitä itseään kohti. 

"Minä olen sen aikaa vahva sinunkin puolestasi", Natalia päätti, ja vaikka hänen silmissään oli yhä kyyneleitä, niistä heijastui päättäväisyys, sekä jokin muu. Jokin, jonka Katya muisti oman viidentoista vanhan itsensä peilikuvasta, jonka hän oli nähnyt veljensä silmissä tämän ollessa sitäkin nuorempi. 

Katya niiskaisi ja ravisti hellästi Natalian käden hänen omasta vasemmasta kädestään. Hän kastoi sormensa pieneen vesitippaan Natalian hakeman vesisangon pohjalla, ja hellävaroen pyyhki kuivuneen multaviirun Natalian poskesta. 

"Emme halunneet sinunkin joutuvan aikuistumaan niin varhain", Katya kuiskasi ja soi Natalialle surullisen hymyn. Natalia ei vastannut hymyyn, mutta painoi poskensa Katyan lämmintä kämmentä vasten ja katsoi maahan. 

"Kulkee kai suvussa", Natalia mutisi ja sai Katyan hymähtämään huvittuneesti. 

"Niin kai", Katya myönsi, silittäen siskonsa poskea peukalollaan. 

Lintujen laulu oli tyyntynyt, vaikka ei kokonaan kadonnut. Tumma pilvikin kulki hidasta pilvenkulkuaan vihdoin pois auringonnousun edestä, ja aurinko, jonka punaiset ja oranssit sävyt olivat jo liukenemassa pois, loi lämmintä valoaan. Auringonsäteet osuivat jo korkeimpiin auringonkukkiin, ja ne kurottelivat hitain kasvinliikkein sitä kohti. 

Kun aurinko tavoitti ylösalaisin roikkuvan kukan, istui Katya tallin seinustalla, Natalia vierellään, molemmat tallin tukevaan seinään nojaten. Natalia ompeli yöpukuunsa tullutta repeämää käytyään hakemassa Katyan ompelutarvikkeet tuvan puolelta, Katya katseli lintujen lentoa puusta toiseen. Yksi västäräkki oli rohkea, se laskeutui auringonkukkien tuolle puolen, hyppeli hetken niiden luona edestakaisin, ja lehahti lopulta klapintekopaikan ohi metsikön reunaan. Siellä se laskeutui yksinäisen kivipaaden päälle ja keikutteli siinä hetken pyrstöään. Lintu lehahti jälleen matkaan, mutta Katya jäi tuijottamaan kiveä. Isoäidin hauta. 

"...Natasha?" 

"Hm?" Natalia ei nostanut katsettaan mekkonsa helmasta.

"Haluaisitko käydä tänään sankarihaudoilla?"

Natalian sormet pysähtyivät, mutta hän ei katsonut ylös. Hetken kuluttua hän jatkoi ompelua kuin ei olisi sitä koskaan lopettanutkaan. 

"En." 

Katya kääntyi Natalian puoleen.

"Et?" Katya varmisti, että oli kuullut oikein. Natalia vilkaisi häntä sivusilmällä. 

"...Käyn mielummin täällä", Natalia sanoi ja sihahti äkäisesti pistäessään itseään neulalla sormeen. Katya katsoi häntä hiljaa. 

"Ei hän ole täällä, Natasha."

"Ei hän ole sielläkään. Tästä hän olisi pitänyt enemmän muutenkin", Natalia päätteli ompeluksensa huolellisesti, otti neulan ja sormustimen, asetti ne niille kuuluvaan pieneen rasiaan, ojensi sen hämmentyneelle Katyalle ja katkaisi ylijääneen langanpätkän hampaillaan.

“Mutta…” Katya aloitti, ennen kuin hiljeni. 

"Montako kukkaa tuossa on?" Katya kysyi lopulta. Natalia tarkasteli vielä ompelustaan, vaikkei siinä mitään suuria virheitä näkynytkään, muttei kuitenkaan nostanut katsettaan ennen vastaustaan. 

"Seitsemän."

Katya harkitsi ajatustaan hetken. Hän kuitenkin nyökkäsi itselleen ja nousi, ojentaen neularasian takaisin Natalialle. Hän otti sen, epävarmasti, ja katsoi Katyaa kysyvästi. Katya soi hänelle vain surumielisen hymyn, asteli auringonkukkien luo, ja varoen irrotti ylösalaisin roikkuvan, hennoimman kukan varrestaan. 

"Noin", Katya sanoi ja auttoi Natalian ylös. Natalia vilkaisi kukkia, ja sitten Katyaa. Kesti pari sekuntia ennen kuin hänen silmissään välähti ymmärrys. Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, nyökkäsi vain ja pudisteli ruohonkorsia multaisen yöpukunsa helmoista.

Katya vilkaisi vielä tallin seinustaa. Aurinko paistoi sään osin harmaannuttamalle tallin seinälle, ja syvänvihreä pehmeä sammal reunusti jo lahoamaan alkanutta seinän alareunaa. Kirkkaina harmaata puuseinää vasten loisti kuusi komeaa, suurta ja kirkasta auringonkukkaa. 

"Hän olisi tosiaan pitänyt tästä", Katya totesi, viimeiset kyyneleet silmiin kohoten. Natalia vilkaisi häntä, nyökkäsi vain ja noukki vesisangon maasta. 

"Auringonkukatkin kukkivat niin kauniisti."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Gorki oli Nizhni Novgorodin kaupungin nimi vuosina 1932-1990.
> 
> 2\. Venäläisessä kulttuurissa parillinen määrä kukkia viedään haudoille ja muistomerkeille. Seitsemän on pariton numero, kuusi on parillinen.
> 
> 3\. Katya ja Katjusha ovat molemmat lempinimivariaatioita nimestä Jekaterina. Natasha on lempinimi Natalialle, ja Vanya ja Vanetshka ovat lempinimivariaatioita nimestä Ivan.


End file.
